Star and Fire
by bx.glamourprincess
Summary: Mikan is a famous pop idol and Model who will study at Alice Academy. There she meets the cold, arrogant Natsume. Will she be able to change him? But while changing him will they end up loving each other?
1. Meeting and Accidents

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan is a famous pop idol and Model who will study at Alice Academy. There she meets the cold, arrogant Natsume. Will she be able to change him? But while changing him will they end up loving each other?

Author's note: This is my First Fic so don't expect it to be very beautiful...please point out my mistakes so I can arrange it..

* * *

In the Middle School Classroom

The students are Noisy, Flying, Using their Alice, Reading and sleeping……

_**Kring…kring…Kring…**_

Then the students became quiet and returned to their seats….then suddenly one student came in running and says: "I heard the teachers talking that a new student will join us today and it's a girl"….and the boys(except Natsume and Ruka of course) began thinking what she looks like…then suddenly Narumi-sensei came in to the class

"There will be a new student who will join us today…she's a real cutie and famous too…please enter…" Narumi-sensei said

When Mikan entered the classroom she saw different looks in her classmates faces, some are shocked, drooling, heart shaped eyes and happy (Ruka is just staring at her, Natsume is just reading his manga with his feet on the desk and Hotaru's shocked to see her best friend but hid it well)

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi-sensei said

"Hi! I am Mikan Sakura, 14 years old, Please treat me like a regular student and I hope we be friends" Mikan said and gave them one of her angelic smiles.

Boys began drooling again while Ruka is just admiring her beauty and Natsume is still reading

"Any questions for her?" Narumi-sensei said

"What is your Alice?" one girl said

"My Alice are Nullification, Copy, Steal and Erase" Mikan said

All of her classmates were amazed even Natsume but hide it well

"What type of class are you in?" another one girl said

"I am in Dangerous type class and Special Ability type class" Mikan said

"What is your star rank?" one girl said

"Special" Mikan said

"Eh? Why are you special like my Natsume!?" Sumire asked angrily

When Natsume heard this he burned the tip of her hair then Sumire felt something burning and look at her hair then begun running around the classroom like crazy

"I told you, I'm not yours" Natsume said still not taking his eyes on his manga

"Put it out! Put it out!" Sumire cried

Then two of her classmates holds a bucket of water and pour it on her. Narumi-sensei made a fake cough to catch their attention and it worked…

"Is there no questions?" Narumi-sensei said

"Sensei who is her partner?" one boy said

"Any volunteers?" Narumi-sensei said

Everybody raised their hands (of course except Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume)

"Her partner will be……Natsume-kun" Narumi-sensei said

"Hn" was all Natsume could say

"So he's Natsume" Mikan thought (Koko is not reading her mind at that time)

All the students were sad because their idol is paired up with Natsume (even Ruka cause she is paired up w/ his best friend and not him but hid it well)

"Narumi-sensei where will I sit?" Mikan asked

"uhmmm…let's see…Beside Natsume-kun" Narumi-sensei said

While Mikan is going to her seat she spotted her long lost best friend Hotaru and began running towards her

"Hotaaaaaruuuu!" Mikan cried, then

_**Baka…Baka…Baka…**_

"Itai!" Mikan cried while rubbing her butt

"Are you okay Mikan-chan? By the way I'm Yuu the Class President of this class but everybody calls me Iinchou" Yuu said while helping her to stand up

"I'm fine, Thanks" Mikan said

"Baka" Natsume murmured

"Hotaru that's so mean! Why did you do that for!?" Mikan complained

"Because you will give me those Baka germs…and you'll look 30 more uglier when you cry" Hotaru said

Mikan wiped her tears. "Can I hug you now?" Mikan asked

"Okay" Hotaru said emotionlessly but inside her she's very happy

"Okay there is still more time. Use that time to know Mikan well. Be nice to Mikan okay? I will be going now…Adieu…" Narumi-sensei said

"Ne, Hotaru what is your Alice? Mikan asked

"Invention" Hotaru said "Go to your seat now I'm busy"

"Okay" Mikan said

Then she goes to her seat next to Natsume. When she have seated Natsume took a peek from his manga cause somewhat he is interested in her. (Me: I mean is…he is interested to know what kind of person is she) But after 10 seconds her classmates goes to her and gets her autograph. When she is finish signing, all her classmates goes to their seats. She noticed the person beside her cause he is just so quiet in his seat

"Hey! Natsume right?" Mikan said, "_What's with this guy_?" Mikan thought

No Answer

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Mikan shouted, but still no answer by this Mikan got pissed (Me: oh! I forgot to tell when Mikan shouted all her classmates looked at her shocked) and hide his manga on her back

"Oi, little girl give that back" Natsume said, "No!" Mikan said, "I have to admit you're kind of cute, Wait your reading my mind? Koko right? Hi but don't dare to say anything or else…" Mikan thought

By this Koko got scared and just shut up. While Natsume got pissed by this and burned the tip of her hair but it didn't work

"Tch" was all the pissed Natsume can say

"So would it be nice if you introduce your self?" Mikan said sweetly

"Why would I polkadots?" Natsume said coolly

When Mikan heard this she got angry. Her classmates are still staring at them two amused and shocked because it's their first time to see Natsume talking to a girl like that

"PERVERT!!" Mikan shouted, "huh!? I'm the pervert!? Your the one who showed it" Natsume said coolly, "But how!? Mikan asked

**Short FLASHBACK**

"Hotaaaaaruuuu!" Mikan cried, then

**_Baka…Baka…Baka…_**

"Itai!" Mikan cried while rubbing her butt

When Mikan was hit by Hotaru's Baka gun, she was sent flying. But before she hit the wall, the wind blew causing her skirt to raise a little allowing her panties to be seen by everyone. Unfortunately, a certain someone also saw it and it was none other than…Natsume

**End of the Short FLASHBACK**

"So you're looking at me then?" Mikan asked w/ smirk, "This guy is mysterious" Mikan thought

Natsume was shocked at her sudden question but hid it well and just read his manga to hide his blush

"You're ignoring me again? Fine!" Mikan said, "Hi, What's your name?" Mikan asked while trying to seat on her desk and when Ruka is about to answer she fell, when Natsume saw this he moved a little from his seat so he could catch her (no one notice this because he just move a little while reading his manga) and he caught her. Mikan realize this and blush 10 shades of red and shouted "Ahh!! Pervert!" Then stand up and faced the window beside her to hide her blushing face ...Then…

_**Kring…kring…Kring…**_

Saved by the bell…All of the students get ready to go, when they all got outside, Mikan is still looking at the window and saw a Sakura Tree. Unknown to her Yuu and Hotaru are still there waiting for her. (How Sweet)

_**Baka…Baka…Baka…**_

"Itai!" Mikan said while rubbing her aching head

"Mikan-chan are you okay?" Yuu asked while helping her stand up

"Thanks for the help Iinchou" Mikan said sweetly, "Hotaru why did you do that for!?"

"Cause you're spacing out and it's time to go home" Hotaru explained emotionlessly

"Hotaru, gomen" Mikan said, "Ne, Iinchou can you tell me where is my dorm?"

"Do you want me to take you there?" Yuu asked

"Hai!" Mikan said excitedly, "I will go to my lab now" Hotaru said, "Okay" Mikan said, "You still haven't change" Hotaru thought with a smile

When they arrived at the special star dorm (her dorm, of course she has the keys) she is shocked to see her room cause it has King size bed, Plasma TV, Living room, Bookshelf w/ books of course, Computer, Big Bathroom, Kitchen, Balcony and her Wallpaper is color pink w/ Sakura Petals

"Ne, Iinchou what is your Alice?" Mikan asked still looking around her new room

"Illusion" Yuu said while making himself comfortable in the couch

"Ne, Iinchou can you tell me where this Sakura Tree is?" Mikan asked again

Then they go out of Mikan's room, they locked it and Yuu explains where the Sakura Tree is located.

"Thanks Iinchou, I will be going now" Mikan said

"Ja! I will be on my way too…" Yuu said while separating their ways

When she found the Sakura Tree, she run towards it and saw a sleeping Natsume with manga on his face

"Guess, I should thank him" Mikan said while giggling

* * *

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

That was a long chapter

What do you think? Is it good?

Oh! Please review this is my first fic so please understand if you think it's not good…:D

if you like you can give me critisms

I would like to thank these four people who encourage and help me to do this fic

InnocentFlame

xXiceyfireXx

Cutenatsumexmikan

Ezmouse


	2. Task, Pairing and Moving Out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan is a Famous Pop Idol and Model who will study at Alice Academy. There she meets the cold, arrogant Natsume. Will she be able to change him? But while changing him will they end up loving each other?

Author's note: uhmmm….gomenasai minna-san…I've been very busy so I have no time to write my story…once again sorry for the long wait…from here on…my nickname here in the story is Michiko because I really like the sound of this name…

~**~ and I changed my pen name from xXx Simple Silent xXx to bx. glamourprincess ~**~

I am thanking these people who reviewed and give a criticism to this story….

Cutenatsumexmikan

Xxice-darkfire-kradxX

minahoru

BlackRain105

13DeadEnd

little nobody's girl

Hilaire

angie-yap26

animenianshizuka1264

katrina92

Celine's Imagination

AnimeGirl66

ayumistar

nanami aya

Natsume: don't believe her…she's not that busy

Mikan: ohh…shut up Natsume… she's busy with her school

Michiko: yep that's right...my mind is going crazy when our subject is math…well, anyway on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Task, Pairing and Moving**

(Mikan moved to an a house w/ her parents because her parents ordered it and the academy agreed)

"Guess I should thank him" Mikan said while giggling

She removed the manga on his face and neared her face to his so she can see his face clearly.

"I really have to admit it, you're kind of cute" Mikan whispered trying not to wake him up. Unknown to her our Flamecaster heard all the things she said.

"So you think I'm cute huh? Fallen for me Polkadots?" Natsume said with one eye open, by knowing that he is awake this made our Brunette jump in fright

"Nani?!" and why would I fall for you? PERVERT!" Mikan said Half shouted, "Ne, Natsume did you hear what I said a while ago?" (She really is dense. is she?)

"Yes" Natsume said while looking at her in the corner of his eyes, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Ano…I saw this Sakura Tree a while ago and I want to see so I asked Iinchou where to find this place and when I reached this place I saw you sleeping, and at the same time I was finding you"

"Why are you finding me?" Natsume asked with his famous smirk on his face

"What's with the smirk? Don't get the wrong idea, I am finding you cause I wanted to say sorry and thank you" Mikan said while blushing and fiddling with her fingers, "Thank you for catching me and sorry for calling you a pervert that time"

"Whatever" Natsume said emotionlessly, "Why do you want to go to this place anyway?"

"Simple, I like Sakura Trees" Mikan said

"Do you love something?" Natsume said

"Hehehe..." Mikan giggled, "I love the rain"

"What's with that giggle?" Natsume said

"I didn't know you would ask that" Mikan said

"Why do you love the rain?" Natsume asked

"Can I sit by your side?" Mikan said

"Do whatever you like" Natsume said not caring

"I love the rain because when I play with it. It seems that my problems are getting washed away" Mikan said smiling sweetly

"Ohh…I see" Natsume said

"You? What do you like and love?" Mikan said

"I like manga's and I love to read it under a Sakura Tree" Natsume said

"Ne, Natsume….here" Mikan said handing him the manga she confiscated a while ago, he looked at her and just get his manga from her quickly because he is blushing, Mikan has a sweet smile on her face and Natsume saw it so he thought it is cute on her..

"Ja ne! I will be going now because I still need to arrange my things" Mikan said smiling

"Ah" Natsume said, "Why if I am talking to her, I feel like my problems are forgotten easily? Come to think of if I have talked to her like we have know each other for a long time" Natsume thought

~**~ At Mikan ~**~

While walking on the corridor Mikan bumped into someone and they both fell down

"Itai!" Mikan cried, "Gomenasai"

The guy first stood up and offered his hand to help Mikan, when Mikan saw the guy's hand, she took it. The guy pulled Mikan with all his strength then she noticed her face is just 3 inches away from his face, her eyes are locked in his eyes. They are both shocked

"Arigatou" Mikan said breaking the eye contact and blushing

"It's okay Sakura-chan" The guy said slightly blushing

Mikan looked at him with her blush not leaving her face cause he's like a prince, and then she remembered that he is the one beside Natsume

"What's your name?" Mikan asked still blushing

"Ruka Nogi" Ruka said

"Nice to meet you Nogi-san" Mikan said

"Just call me Ruka, its fine" Ruka said

"Just call me Mikan, Ruka-pyon" Mikan said flashing her angelic smile, "Can I call you that?"

"Yes Mikan-chan" Ruka said while flashing his prince charming smile, he couldn't resist her cute smile

Mikan looked at her watch and said "Gomen, Ruka-pyon I need to go now because I still need to arrange my things in the house" Mikan said

"Arrange my things in the house?" Ruka wondered, "What do you mean? You're not living in the dorm?"

"Nope i'm not living in the dorm" Mikan said, "We moved to a new house so i have many things to arrange"

"Okay" Ruka said, "Ja ne!

"TatTa for now, chat with you tomorrow" Mikan said running

"Okay!" Ruka said, "She's so kind and interesting" Ruka thought

* * *

**xXx NEXT DAY xXx**

Kring…Kring…Kring… (It's her alarm clock ring)

"I'm going to be late!!!" Mikan shouted then as fast as she can she brush her teeth, take a bath, put on her uniform and eat her breakfast, "Mom, Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wake you up but you are not showing any signs of waking up" Yuka said

"Itekimasu" Mikan said (I'm going)

"Mikan, you're finished eating?" Yuka asked, "Itterashai" (Take care)

"Hai" Mikan shouted going in her BMW car and drive as fast as she can then in 5 minutes she is in school and parked her car, she looked at the clock at started running

"Wahhhh……I'm late!!!" Mikan cried running through the corridor

Then…

…THUD…

She bumped into someone….

"Itai!" Mikan cried while rubbing her butt

"Watch where your going, Strawberries" Natsume said smirking at her

Mikan realized what he said and got angry...She noticed that she had bumped on Natsume because she know that only him knows her panty prints…well what do you expect from our pervert flamecaster

"Pervert!!!...Why are you always looking at my panties?!" Mikan said a little bit mad…

"I told you I am not looking at them, you are the one showing them to me" Natsume said smirking

"Hmpf...Ahhh…I'm late" Mikan shouted loudly while running

~**~ in the classroom ~**~

Mikan got in 5 minutes early

"*pant*…*pant*…..OHAYO!..... *pant*…*pant*" Mikan greeted her classmates

"Ohayo!" all of them greeted (Natsume and Ruka are still not there and Hotaru as usual busy with her inventions)

"Ohayo Hotaru!" Mikan said running to her to hug her

_**Baka…Baka…Baka…**_

Mikan was sent flying to the wall

"Itai!" Mikan said rubbing her butt

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Iinchou asked

"Yes, Thank you…Ohayo" Mikan said calmly that her fan boys heard and admired her

"Ohhh…." All her fan boys said

Mikan just gave them a sweet smile that made her fan boys eyes into hearts while others fainted

"What was that for?" Mikan asked Hotaru, when Hotaru was about to answer Nonoko butted in

"Mikan-chan, awesome you are very popular" Nonoko said then Natsume and Ruka entered

"Ohayo Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama" The Natsume-Ruka fan club greeted while Natsume just kept walking, ignoring them…Ruka just smiled them followed Natsume

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are also popular" Anna said

"Ahh…Where did you came from?" Nonoko said surprised

"Somewhere out there" Anna giggled

"Ohayo Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon" Mikan said cheerfully, actually she is talking with Nonoko and when Natsume and Ruka got to their sit she followed them

"Ohayo Mikan-ch-" Ruka said interrupted

"Hey! How dare you talk to Natsume-san and Ruka-san like that?!" Sumire asked angrily, "As the President of Natsume-Ruka fanclub, I forbid you to talk to them" Sumire declared (Woah!...that was harsh)

"Well I don't see anything wrong with talking to them" Mikan said bravely

While Natsume and Ruka just watch them argue. Since they are arguing they didn't notice the teacher come inside. The teacher made 2 fake coughs then it worked, but before going into their seats they gave glares at each other.

"Okay Class!" Narumi-sensei said going back to his cheerful attitude, "I will give all of you a task"

Narumi-sensei went to the door and opened it then called the grade 3 students and they come inside

"As you can see these kids needs parents to assist them, wait! I haven't told you the partner's right?" Narumi-sensei said

"What do you think?" the entire student's thought while glaring at the teacher

Well, unfortunately Narumi-sensei sensed this and just sighed and wrote their partners

PARTNERS:

Mikan – Natsume

Hotaru – Ruka

Sumire – Mochu

Anna – Yuu

Nonoko – Kokoro

And so on….

All of the students have no reaction because they are all shocked except for our flame caster who is very happy inside (uhmmm…people our flame caster is happy because this can be the opportunity to know Mikan's personality) well as for Mikan she thought "NO…No...Noooo!!" and then again the volcano erupted

"So children choose your parents" Narumi-sensei said in a very kind voice

"Why am I not partnered w/ Ruka-sama or Natsume-sama?!" Sumire asked but they just ignored her

Then the kids go to their chosen parents, since Youichi knows Mikan he go to her, since Aoi knows Natsume she go to him (They are Brother and Sisters)

"Kawaii! You look like Natsume" Mikan squealed

"Oi, would you shut up?" Natsume said annoyed, "You're making my ears bleed"

"Ne, Natsume what's her name?" Mikan said

"Aoi Hyuuga" Natsume said not really caring

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan! You really are cute in person" Aoi said rushing to her then raised Mikan's hand then hold it

"Am I really that famous?" Mikan asked Aoi

"Yup! All of us in the class know you and we are all fan of yours" Aoi said very happy, "And we love your songs very much"

"Arigatou! I really appreciate it" Mikan said

"Would you both shut up?" Natsume said very annoyed, "You are both making my ears bleed

"Me too" Youichi said

"Mou, you both are like brothers" Mikan said pouting

"Aoi and you are sisters" Natsume said

"Okay Youichi you are not my brother anymore, you are his" Mikan said pointing to Natsume, She is just joking Youichi but they took it seriously, "Aoi-chan is my sister now"

"Eh?" Aoi said

"Is it okay for you to be my sister, Aoi-chan?" Mikan said then winked at her so she will just go with the flow

"Okay" Aoi said cheerfully

"Eh…no…gomenasai nee-chan" Youichi apologized holding her arm

"No" Mikan acted angry, Natsume is watching her and also Aoi

"Gomenasai" Youichi said about to cry

"I can see that you love me very much, huh?" Mikan said now smiling

"Hn" Youichi said

"Gomen, You-chan" Mikan apologized, "I really need to do that because I thought you don't love me"

"Hn" Youichi said

"You have a nice bond with Youichi-kun, Mikan-chan" Aoi said happily

"Why?" Mikan asked, "Don't you have this kind of relationship with Natsume?"

"Nope, because he is always mean to me" Aoi said sadly

"Hey Natsume, would you please be a kind and act like her brother?" Mikan said

"Hn" Natsume said reading his manga

"Hey Aoi" Mikan said then whispered, "Don't worry I will make him act like a brother to you"

"Okay" Aoi said, "I'm counting on you"

"Ne, Narumi-Sensei" Mikan called

"Hai?" Narumi-sensei asked cheerfully

"Are these kids going to study with us?" Mikan asked

"Yes, at this classroom so you can take care of them like your own child" Narumi-sensei explained, "Is that ok class?"

"Hai!" They all answered happily because they like the idea

"Urushina" Narumi-sensei thought (I'm so happy)

"Okay, take your time knowing those children…I'm going to do something…Adieu" Narumi-sensei said

"You-chan say hi to Natsume" Mikan said

"Oi! You're getting more annoying and annoying" Natsume complained

"Hmpf, Whatever" Mikan pouted, "Sorry for being annoying sir"

"Hn" Natsume said

"I think Youichi you are more like Natsume" Mikan said sadly, "And Aoi-chan you are the complete opposite of Natsume"

"Yes, Aoi and you are similar" Natsume said still reading

"Okay I will go to my seat now" Mikan said sadly while Natsume felt guilt in his chest

Since the class is very noisy, they didn't notice Narumi-sensei came in

"Class" Narumi-sensei said

Then the whole class looked at the teacher and waited on what he will say because they are confused, Misaki-sensei is supposed to be the one who will teach them, they waited on what Narumi-sensei will say and it seemed that they are curious

"Class from now on you will be the parents of the children and…" Narumi-sensei cutted his words because of this the class grew more curious "AND?" by that Narumi-sensei continued "You will be living in the house of your partners in short the masculine's house with those kids" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully

"NO…No…no…NOO!!!" All of the girls thought at the same time disbelievingly because they all thought of living in the boys house will be horrible and the boys might molest them (I don't think that's going to happen…hmmm…I don't know)

"Uhmmm…you will start today, we will send help to you girls so you can move your things on your new house easily and by this we can be sure that you will really move" Narumi sensei explained, "One more thing, we asked your parents about this and they all approved"

"Ehhh…" They all complained even the boys except Natsume but he looked at Narumi-sensei disbelievingly because it means they have contacted his father and his father approved it.

"Class dismissed, you must pack your bags now because the movers are waiting at your houses…Adieu" Narumi-sensei said getting out of the room

Mikan's House (I will describe Mikan's house)

Mikan's house is just an ordinary house because Mikan and her mother Yuka only live there so the is no use living in a mansion isn't it? They have the money to buy a mansion but they don't want because there are only two of them but their house has a garage fit for two cars, the house is a two storey house

~**~ Mikan's Room ~**~

While Mikan is packing her bags, her mom knocked at her door and gets inside to help her pack

"Mom, why did you approve this" Mikan asked

"Well, all of your classmate's parents approve so I just also approved" her mother, Yuka said, "Actually this is what happened"

Flashback Meeting

"I and all the teachers here planned a project for your children that they will take care of our grade 3 students" Narumi-sensei explained, "As all you know, we have a policy that the students can't go out of the school, right?"

The parents just nodded their heads

"Except if it is really needed" Narumi-sensei added

The parent just nodded their heads again

"And I think they can take care of their so called child by living on the masculine's house" Narumi-sensei explained again

"Ehhh!" The parent said in shock

At first the parent are hard to convince but at last the others are convinced except the two

"Do you all approve it?" Narumi-sensei asked

"Yes" The parents said except the two and Narumi-sensei noticed it

"Hyuuga-san and Sakura-san" Narumi-sensei called, "Why do you not approve?"

"Uhmmm…can I ask?" Yuka said, "Who is Mikan Sakura's partner?"

"Natsume Hyuuga" Narumi-sensei said

"Whatt?!" Yuka said very shocked, "The great Hyuuga-san is her partner?!"

"Yes" Narumi-sensei said

"Okay, I will approve if Hyuuga-san will approve" Yuka said

Hyuuga-san is texting and heard this, "Why me?" (I don't know the name of Natsume's father)

"Because my daughter is partnered with your son right?" Yuka said while he just nodded, "and my daughter will be moving at your house"

"Uhmmm…Okay I agree" The father of Natsume said, "I think it will be nice if an idol and at the same time model, to live in our house"

"Okay, I also agree" Yuka said

"By the way, I am not always at home so I can't look after her" The father of Natsume said, "Maybe my son would"

"No its okay, Mikan loves household chores so she can manage" Yuka said proudly

"Okay" Hyuuga-san said, "I must get going now, I have 15 meetings"

"Okay, Take care on the way Hyuuga-san" Yuka said, "Thank you"

"Okay" Hyuuga-san said as he go

"Okay, meeting dismissed" Narumi-sensei said, "Thank you for cooperating"

And with that the parents got out

End of Flashback Meeting

"That's what happened" Yuka said smiling to her daughter while Mikan just sweatdropped, "Get all your clothes and I will help you pack it"

"Okay!" Mikan said as she do what her mother says

"You should be very nice there" Yuka said folding her clothes

"No problem mom, you can count on me" Mikan said, "Mom I'll just tell the movers to get the bags that are ready"

"Okay dear, I will just finish this one bag" Yuka said

~**~ Outside ~**~

"Hi Mr. Movers" Mikan said giving her angelic smile, "Please get my bags upstairs and after that don't leave first because you need to lead me to Natsume's house"

"Hai!" The movers said blushing because of her cuteness, "Can I get your autograph?" One of the movers said followed by the others

"Ah...Hehehe…okay" Mikan said then after giving her autograph, "Oh, by the way I will be following you with my own car"

"Hai!" The movers said

"Arigatou" Mikan said with a very sweet smile

"Kawaii" The movers thought then after that Mikan go up followed by the mover's then she said to her mother, "Mom, can I bring the BMW car? After all it's mine"

"Oh sure thing dear" Yuka said, "I will just use my Mercedes Benz car"

Both of this BMW and Mercedes Benz, the roof can be removed. Then when everything is all set

"Bye mom, take care" Mikan said teary eyed then wipes them, "be sure to call me to check on me once in a while" Mikan said more teary eyed

"Okay! Take care dearie" Yuka said holding back her tears

"Bye now mom" Mikan said still teary eyed

Mikan started the engine while her mom waved goodbye to her. Then she drive to Natsume's house with the Mover's leading her. On her way to Natsume's house she entered a subdivision but while driving she spotted a very beautiful mansion from far away then upon driving and driving she wondered why is she nearing the mansion, when the mover's stopped in front of the mansion and get off the truck, she is shocked because she has no single idea that Natsume Hyuuga lives in a mansion, she got off her car and ring the door bell then from the door bell the guard spoke

"Who is it?" The guard said

"Mikan Sakura desu" Mikan said cheerfully

"Sakura-san you are been expected by Natsume-sama" The guard said the called Natsume on the phone then tell him that Mikan is already there then Natsume opened the door with a car behind him. You see you need a car to go on your way to the gate because the Hyuuga mansion has a very big garden.

(From now on I will not use the word house because she discovered that Natsume Hyuuga doesn't live in a house but in a mansion)

"Konnichiwa" Mikan said cheerfully, "You didn't told me you live in a mansion"

"Why would I?" Natsume said, "And did you ask?"

"Well you got a point there" Mikan said a little bit embarrassed, "By the way where can I park my car?"

"Parking Lot of course" Natsume said

"I know that moron, what I mean is where the parking lot is?" Mikan asked

"Ah…you should make yourself clear baka" Natsume said

"Hmpf…" was all Mikan could say

"Just tell the guard to open the gate for you then follow my car" Natsume explained

"Arigatou Hyuuga-san" Mikan said cheerfully then run towards her car but she stopped before she got inside

"No need to be formal, just call me Natsume because it's annoying, you called me Natsume before right?" Natsume asked while Mikan just nodded, "So call me that from now on"

"Yes sir!" Mikan said saluting playfully, "Hehehe…" She laughed, "Need to park my car now"

"You movers" Natsume called, "Follow us also"

"Hai" The movers said

Then they all drive to the parking lot of Hyuuga's and they proceed to the Hyuuga mansion except Mikan because she still adoring the big parking lot

"Put all that things upstairs, second door to the left" Natsume said to the movers

"Hai, Hyuuga-san" The movers said and followed what he said

~**~ At Mikan ~**~

"Sugoi, the parking lot here is so big" Mikan said looking at the cars of the Hyuuga's, "Oh my, I still need to arrange my things" Mikan thought

~**~ Inside the Mansion ~**~

When Mikan walked inside she spotted Natsume lying in the sofa in the living room w/ a manga on his face but she still go to him

"Ne, Natsume can you tell me where my room is?" Mikan asked

NO ANSWER

Mikan got pissed by this so she removed the manga on his face but only saw his cute sleeping face and stared at it

"Oi, how long are you going to stare at me?" Natsume asked then Mikan backed away from him then Natsume sat up, "Maybe you really have fallen for me"

"Oi Oi" Mikan said, "Why would I fall for you?"

"Because I am so handsome" Natsume said proudly, "That's why all girls fall for me"

"Sorry to break your happiness, Your Highness" Mikan said, "Not all girls fall for you"

"And why is that?" Natsume asked standing up and going in front of her and their face is just 5 inches away

"Because I haven't" Mikan said nearly blushing

"Oh?" Natsume said, "Don't worry you will"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Mikan said, "Enough of this talks, would His Highness show me my room?"

"Follow me" Natsume said

Mikan followed Natsume obediently then when they reached their destination which is located at the second door to the left, Natsume opened the door and they both walked inside

"Sugoi" Mikan excitedly said while adoring the room, the room is just like a house, there is a living room, bedroom, library, bathroom, empty room but there is no dining room and kitchen

"If you need anything use that phone to call the guard, driver, your personal, Aoi, Youichi, me and so on" Natsume said

"I see" Mikan said, "Natsume where is your room?"

"Across yours" Natsume said, "2nd door to the right"

"Aoi-chan's?" Mikan asked, "Oh yeah, please make yourself comfortable"

"3rd room to the right" Natsume said sitting in the sofa

"Youichi's?" Mikan asked

"3rd room to the right" Natsume said, "In short their rooms is beside ours"

"Natsume?" Mikan said entering the empty room

"Nanda?" Natsume said (what?)

"Can you please come here?" Mikan asked then Natsume headed at the empty room

"Why is there an empty room here?" Mikan asked

"That is where you can rehearse" Natsume said, "You're an idol right?"

"Yes" Mikan

"It's soundproof room" Natsume said

"Honto?!" Mikan said very excitedly then Natsume nodded, "Arigatou!" then to both of their surprises, Mikan hugged Natsume, they were both shocked but Mikan immediately recovered because she realized what she is doing, "Gomenasai" then she removed herself from him and face the other way, "Gomen, I got carried away"

"Hn" Natsume said smiling a little but for a brief moment only and Mikan did not see it because she is still facing the other way, Natsume go near the phone and dialed a number, "Michiko Sakura please proceed here in Mikan Sakura's room"

"Hai" Michiko said

Then after 15 seconds a knock was heard

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Come in" Mikan said while Natsume just go to the sofa and read his manga then Michiko came in

"Hajimemashite Michiko Sakura desu" Michiko said bowing at Mikan

"Ah" Mikan said, "Hajimemashite Mikan Sakura desu"

"Yoroshiku Sakura-san" Michiko said

"Hai" Mikan said, "Yoroshiku Sakura-san

"Oi, Polkadots" Natsume called standing up

"Hai?" Mikan asked looking to his direction

"I'm going now" Natsume said, "If you still have some questions just ask me later or ask Michiko"

"Hai" Mikan said

"Michiko" Natsume called

"Hai" Michiko said, "Hyuuga-san?"

"Help that idiot pack" Natsume said

"Hai" Michiko said

"Natsumeee!!" Mikan said getting angry, she's like a volcano that is about to erupt, Natsume just looked at her, "Who are you calling, idiot"

"You, of course" Natsume said

"Natsume no baka!" Mikan shouted at him

"Oh yeah Polkadots" Natsume said

"I have a NAME" Mikan said, "and it's M-I-K-A-N"

"I don't care" Natsume said, "From now on Michiko will be your personal maid" then he got out

"Grrr…" Mikan is now frustrated, "That Natsume"

"Sakura-san, just please call me Michiko" Michiko said

"Okay, then please call me Mikan" Mikan said

"Hai" Michiko said

"Uhmmm…are we somewhat related?" Mikan asked

"I think no, we aren't" Michiko said quite unsure

"Demo we have the same last names" Mikan said

"That maybe true but I think we aren't related because when I heard of you, I checked my family tree and you aren't there" Michiko said, "But if you like I can be your onee-chan because you might be in our family tree that we don't know, right?"

"Hai" Mikan said, "Yehey! I have an Onee-chan"

"Hai Hai" Michiko said, "Is it okay for you to arrange your things while having a chat?"

"Hai" Mikan said, "Yehey! I will open up"

"Why you haven't open up to anybody yet?" Michiko asked removing Mikan's clothes in her bag

"I have but that's just half" Mikan said, "I will open up so please don't let anybody know"

"Okay" Michiko said, "But can I have your autograph first?"

"Okay" Mikan said then signed, "You can ask me anything"

"Hmmm…" Michiko is now thinking, "Mikan-chan why did you start singing?"

"Because I saw this cute idol, he's a boy, his singing is wonderful so because of his singing, I also want to sing" Mikan said, "Before I knew it, I was auditioning to be a pop idol then debuted"

"I see" Michiko said, "Do you like him?" she asked smirking

"Ano…" Mikan said fiddling with her fingers while blushing

"So you like him huh?" Michiko said, "Its love at first sight in your case"

"Ano…Eto…Sunno…" Mikan said in embarrassment then she said in a low voice, "Hai"

"Wahhh!!!" Michiko shouted in excitement that she jumped in front of Mikan and hold out her two hands, "So are you two talking to each other now?"

"Hai" Mikan said embarrassed

"Are you two close or in a relationship now?" Michiko asked very curious

"Do you think it's about time for dinner now?" Mikan said changing the subject

"I think so, go check Mikan-chan while I arrange the remaining things" Michiko said completely forgotten about the subject earlier

"Okay but are you sure that you can do it alone?" Mikan asked, "It's still plenty"

"Don't worry because if I got serious with my work I can finish it in a flash" Michiko said, "So go check"

"Hai" Mikan said

While Mikan check, Michiko looked at her work and her surroundings, she's looking where she can put this and that then a little while later she put on a serious face and in 5 minutes it's all arranged in order, see? Just in a flash, then after Mikan checked if its dinner time she go back upstairs to call them, she go first in her room and found Michiko sitting in the sofa, resting

"Whoa, just as you said, in a flash" Mikan said, "The room is so beautiful now because it's arranged and very clean"

"Hehehe…" Michiko laughed, "Told you, if I get serious, thing will be easy"

"Arigatou" Mikan said, "Go down now and eat, I will just call those three"

"Yes Ma'am" Michiko said saluting playfully then got out of the room

"I will explore here later" Mikan said to herself and go to Aoi's room and found Youichi and Aoi playing, "Oh yeah, I forgot that Youichi is already here"

"Onee-chan!" Youichi said running to his very cute sister to hug her

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled, "Oh yeah, I'll bring your things on your room later and arrange it with my maid and your maid"

MASTER – MAID

Natsume Hyuuga – Chisato Hoshino

Mikan Sakura – Michiko Sakura

Youichi Hijiri – Amaya Etsuko

Aoi Hyuuga – Ruriko Amagawa

"Arigatou, Onee-chan" Youichi said finally hugging his sister

"Konnichiwa Aoi-chan" Mikan said

"Konnichiwa" Aoi said

"Can I have a hug from you too?" Mikan asked

"Hai" Aoi said running to her

"I'm happy that you are giving me a hug" Mikan said, "Do you have a chance to hug Natsume?"

"So happy!" Aoi said, "I get to hug my idol, nope"

Mikan saw Aoi's sad face so she immediately changed the subject, "Oh by the way, go down now and eat"

"Okay but you?" Aoi asked opening the door

"I still need to go get Natsume" Mikan said

"I see" Aoi said, "Let's go Youichi" then pulled Youichi out of the room

"Okay okay" Youichi said, "Don't pull, I have feet you know?" but Aoi ignored him and kept pulling him, Mikan just giggled the closed the door then she walked to Natsume's room

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Natsume?" Mikan said

NO ANSWER

"I'm coming in" Mikan said then come in, she found him sleeping but she decided to wake him up because it's dinner time, "Natsume, wake up" she said while shaking him

"Oi, didn't your mother told you not to wake up those who are sleeping?" Natsume asked, "And why are you here in my room?" he said then positioning himself sideways then put his palm on his cheek to support his head then looked at Mikan putting a handsome look on his face even though it has no expression

"Uhmmm…"Mikan said blushing while fiddling with her fingers, "Yes, I am told not to wake those who are sleeping but its dinner time so I need to wake you up"

"Oh…" Natsume said really enjoying on teasing her

"Mou, why is he looking at me like that?" Mikan thought still blushing, "He's teasing me again!"

"You know" Natsume said, "You look cute when you're blushing" Now Mikan is blushing that the reddest tomato in the world

"He's really making fun of me!" Mikan thought and said, "I'm not blushing"

"Oh?" Natsume said standing up and going in front of her then held her chin and make her look at him, eye to eye

"What are you doing?" Mikan said blushing even more

"See?" Natsume said really enjoying on teasing her, "You really are blushing"

"I'm not!" Mikan shouted facing the other way

"You really are falling for me" Natsume said

"Why would I?" Mikan said crossing her arms and looking at him

"Because I am handsome" Natsume said, "No girl would resist my charm nor refuse me"

"Sorry but I would" Mikan said

"Don't worry, you wouldn't resist nor refuse me" Natsume said walking to her more that made Mikan back away

"What makes you think that?" Mikan said now being trapped between the wall and Natsume

"Because I will make you like me, no love me" Natsume said putting both of his hands beside Mikan's head really trapping her, no escape, this made Mikan blush even more

"Uhmmm…" Mikan said now looking at his eyes with a faint blush on her face because she's fighting her blush, "Don't you think we should be going down by now?" she said removing Natsume's right hand on the wall successfully then headed straight to the door, "I'm going down first" she said not daring to look at him because she can't fight her blush anymore the she closed the door

"This should be interesting" Natsume said smiling since no one is around

"Wahhh!!" Mikan thought holding her face with two of her hands, "What is that Natsume thinking?!"

She reached the dining room with a red face and everyone saw it

"Mikan-chan, your face is red" Michiko said, "Do you have a fever? Or..."

"Or?" Aoi said

"Did something happen?" Michiko said smirking

"Ah!..." Mikan said shaking her head to forget what happened so the blush on her face would leave, "Nandemonai Nandemonai" her face is still a little bit red but they leave her alone because they know that even if they ask she will not tell them in anyways but Michiko will not let go of this, she will ask later

"I'm hungry" Michiko said, "Let's eat?"

"STOP!" Mikan said, "Let's wait for a while, Natsume is not yet here"

"Okay" Michiko said then there is Natsume sitting beside Mikan while Mikan just looked the other way blushing because she remembered what happened a while ago in his room

"Hehehe…" Michiko giggled and thought, "I'll ask her later what happened later"

"Okay!" Mikan said, "Let's start"

"Itadakimasu!" They all said except Natsume because he just ate his food

SITTING ARRANGEMENT

Mikan - Natsume - Youichi – Aoi

~~**~~**~TABLE~**~**~~

Michiko – Chisato – Ruriko – Amaya

"Hajimemashite Mikan Sakura desu" Mikan said to the other three maids while munching her food because those three are just staring at her while eating

"Ah!" The three maids said in shocked at the same time

"Hajimemashite Chisato Hoshino" Chisato said, "Natsume-san's Personal Maid"

"Hajimemashite Ruriko Amagawa" Ruriko said, "Youichi-san's Personal Maid"

"Hajimemashite Amaya Etsuko" Amaya said, "Aoi-san's Personal Maid"

"Hehehe…Why are you three looking at me?" Mikan asked very calm, "Did I do something wrong? Or is there something on my face?"

"Iie, it's just that we can't believe that we are eating with our favorite idol" Chisato said

"I see" Mikan said giggling, "Thanks for supporting me" then the maids gave their best smile to her

"Oh yeah Mikan-chan" Michiko said

"Why are you calling her that?" Natsume asked looking at her, just looking not glaring

"Calm down Natsume" Mikan said in a calming voice, "I gave her the authority to call me anything she wants because she's like a sister to me" then Natsume just ate his food quietly, "Gomen Michiko-nee"

"Iie, Heki Heki" Michiko said munching her food

"So?" Mikan said, "You were saying?"

"Are you learning on how to play violin?" Michiko said then Natsume looked at her

"You saw that?!" Mikan said in shock, she doesn't want anyone to know about her playing violin

"Hai" Michiko said

"Well there is no use in hiding it because you'll know soon enough about that" Mikan said, "I'm still learning, I can play some songs but just a little"

"Oh yeah" Mikan said, "Natsume are you good at playing violin?"

"Why did you ask me that?" Natsume said

"Because I saw a violin in your room a while ago" Mikan said

"Hn" Natsume said, he is really shock about what Mikan said and thought, "How did she saw it?"

"I saw it when you trapped me" Mikan said blushing when she said the word trapped, she accidentally used her alice in reading Natsume's mind

"I see" Natsume said, the maids know that Natsume is very good at playing violin

"I know you're very good at it so please teach me" Mikan said in a very cute face that no one can resist, Natsume can't resist but remember he is a stubborn person

"Why would I?" Natsume said

"Because you are very good" Mikan said

"How did you know that?" Natsume said, "You haven't heard me play even once"

"That maybe true but I know that you are very good because I can feel it" Mikan said

"I don't like" Natsume said

"ONEGAI" Mikan said

NO ANSWER

"O-N-E-G-A-I" Mikan said in a very loud voice, it's like she's ordering Natsume to be her teacher, Natsume needs to stop her annoying voice and to his surprised he said something

"Okay Okay" Natsume said very annoyed, "Would you stop yelling?"

"Wahh!!" Mikan said very happy, "Honto?!" the maids, Aoi and Youichi are surprised because Natsume approved on teaching her

"Hai Hai" Natsume said, "Would you leave me alone?" then he go upstairs

"Hai" Mikan said in a voice of full happiness, "Yatta! I found a very good teacher!!!"

"Nice going Mikan-chan" Aoi said

"Huh?" Mikan said, "What do you mean?"

"It's the first time I saw Onii-chan like that" Aoi said

"Like what?" Mikan asked really clueless

"Like agreeing to be your teacher" Aoi said

"Why?" Mikan said

"Because all of her fan girls are annoying he says so that's why he is not agreeing on what they like" Aoi said, "But he said you are annoying but he agreed"

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled, "I'm just lucky, I guess"

"Aoi-chan, I see where this is going to" Michiko said, "By the way can I call you that?"

"Yhupz…you're right, this is where it is going to" Aoi said, "Yeah you can"

"Huh???" Mikan said very clueless, many question marks are popping in her head, "Finished eating"

"Me too" Michiko said

"Oh yeah Ruriko-san" Mikan said

"Hai?" Ruriko said

"Can you help us arrange the things of You-chan in his room?" Mikan said

"Hai" Ruriko said

"Let's go" Mikan said

"Hai" Ruriko said and they go up to the room of Mikan to get Youichi's luggage

"There are three luggages so we'll carry one each" Mikan said then they all carried one each then headed to Youichi's room which is located at 3rd room to the left then they put the luggages down

"Okay, let's get started" Michiko said

"Oh yeah Ruriko-san, just please call me Mikan" Mikan said, "No formalities"

"Hai" Ruriko said, "Then please call me Ruriko"

"Ruriko-nee, can be?" Mikan said

"Hai" Ruriko said

"Now I have two onee-chan's" Mikan said, "Oh yeah does both of you have friends outside the mansion who idolizes me?"

"Yes we have, well all maids here have" Ruriko said

"Please don't tell anybody that I play violin" Mikan said, "Please inform the other maids too"

"Yes Ma'am" Ruriko and Michiko said at the same time and saluting playfully

"Are all of the rooms here have soundproof rooms?" Mikan asked

"Hai" Michiko said

"Ne, want to hear me play a piece in my violin?" Mikan said with one wink

"Hai" Michiko and Ruriko said

"Let me get my violin while you two please arrange my brother's things" Mikan said

"Hai" Michiko and Ruriko said, "Okay, Let's get serious and start this"

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled at them then she got out

While Mikan get her violin the two are very busy arranging Youichi's things as fast as they can, when Mikan got her violin she immediately headed at Youichi's room

"I'm here" Mikan said

"Welcome *pant* back" Michiko and Ruriko said sitting in the sofa

"Whoa, in very fast flash you finished all this?!" Mikan said very shocked

"Hai" Michiko and Ruriko said

"Wanna hear?" Mikan asked raising her violin case with violin inside of course

"Sure" Michiko said

Then they go to Youichi's soundproof room and there Mikan played the piece CANON D very calmly and freely then when its finished applause was heard (i'm not sure if it has D because i forgot)

"Sugoi Mi-chan" Michiko said (Amazing Mi-chan)

"Hehehe…Arigatou…That is the only piece I know to play" Mikan said

"Why?" Ruriko asked, "You were very good"

"Arigatou, that's my favorite piece" Mikan said, "I don't know why that piece is the only one I can play"

"I see" Michiko said, "Well there's no point in thinking about things we shouldn't have problems of because you'll just have a headache"

"Hai Michiko is correct" Ruriko said then looked at the clock and it says 9:00, "Now let's get you to bed because you should be having your beauty sleep"

"Yeah" Michiko said, "Idols need that"

"Hai" Mikan said, "But let me do something first, wanna come along?"

"Okay" Michiko said, "But where?"

"To Aoi-chan's room" Mikan said, "They also should be sleeping by now"

"Okay, but why do you ne-" Michiko said cutted off

"Shhh…" Mikan silenced her then Mikan opened the door

"Hello" Mikan said

"Onee-chan" Youichi said

"Hai" Mikan said, "Play time is over, you need to sleep now Youichi"

"Hai" Youichi said

"You too Aoi-chan" Mikan said, "A girl always need her beauty sleep"

"Hai" Aoi said then to Mikan's surprise, before they go to bed the two kissed her cheek

"Hehehe…" Mikan said, "Oyasumi-nasai"

"Oyasumi" Aoi said lying on her bed

"Let's go You-chan" Mikan said walking out of the room then closed the lights in Aoi's room then go to Youichi's room, "Oyasumi-nasai, Youichi"

"Oyasumi onee-chan" Youichi said lying on his bed

"Sweet dreams" Mikan said before closing the lights then got out of his room

"Whoa Mi-chan, you are very good with kids" Ruriko said

"Yeah, you will be a good mother" Michiko said

"Mother?!" Mikan said, "I'm still far from that, just in middle school"

"We are saying is in future" Michiko said

"Maybe" Mikan said, "I really love kids"

"Hai hai" Ruriko said, "Go to sleep now" she said pushing her in bed

"Oyasumi-nasai Ruriko-nee, Michiko-nee" Mikan said now lying on her bed

"Oyasumi Mi-chan" Michiko and Ruriko said then they closed the door

END OF THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Sorry for updating very late

This is chapter is longer than the first chapter

Did you all enjoy?

What do you think??

I'll update as soon as I can..PROMISE…

rEVieW pLeASe.......

PLEASE NO FLAMES…


	3. The Past and New Classmates PART ONE

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan is a Famous Pop Idol and Model who will study at Alice Academy. There she meets the cold, arrogant Natsume. Will she be able to change him? Are they really for each other when there are many boys surrounding Mikan? How about Mikan? Will she get jealous on the new girl who flirts with Natsume and the girls who makes out w/ Natsume?

Author's note: I added some words on my summary…

* * *

Chapter 3: The Past life and new classmates -PART ONE-

_KrinG…KrinG…KrinG…_

7:00 – the clock says

"*yawn* ah..." Mikan said getting up in her bed lazily, "Since I am early I'll cook breakfast" after she said that she take a bath, put on her uniform, fixed her hair and go down quietly, "Oh yeah…maids are not yet awake at this time"

7:30 is the time the maids will wake up and at that exact time

"*yawn*" They all yawned, maids are just in one room and there are only 5 maids

"That smells yummy" They all said, "but who's cooking?" after they said that they all rushed down and headed to the kitchen then they all gasped to see who is cooking, "Mikan-sama?"

"Oh, ohayo to the four of you err… I mean five, sorry" Mikan said

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, but why are you cooking?" They all said

"Because I woke up early and thought of cooking breakfast" Mikan said

"Okay but don't do this again please" Michiko said

"And why is that?" Mikan asked putting the hotdogs in the plate

"Because it's our job" Ruriko said

"Yhupz, I know" Mikan said, "But its okay because it's my own will, the thing that is not right is if you ordered me to do this and you all can taste my cooking"

"Okay but if Natsume-sama knows about this, he will get angry at us" Chisato said

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I'll handle him" Mikan said smiling sweetly, "and oh yeah, I believe I haven't seen you before"

"Oh I am Sayuri Asuhara" Sayuri said, "in charge of the whole house"

"Oh well nice to meet you" Mikan said, "but why didn't I see you yesterday?"

"Because I am in vacation for 1 day" Sayuri said

"I see" Mikan said, "Well please arrange the table while I call them"

"Hai" They all said and began to arrange the table while Mikan go upstairs, going to Aoi's room first

"Aoi-chan, wake up now or you'll be late for school" Mikan said opening the curtains, "it's a beautiful day"

"Mhm...Hai…Ohayo" Aoi said yawning

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" Mikan said, "Now take a bath and put on your uniform then go down and eat and fix your hair, if you want I'll brush your hair later"

"Hai!" Aoi said standing up

"I cooked the food so tell me if it's tasty" Mikan said w/ one wink

"Hai, I will taste my idols cooking!" Aoi said cheerfully

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled and closed the door and proceed to her brother's room, she opened the door then opened the curtains and sat on his brother's bed then woke him up, "Youichi wake up now"

"Mhm…*yawn*…Ohayo nee-chan" Youichi said still sleepy then hugged his sister

"Ohayo Gozaimasu You-chan" Mikan said hugging him back, "Now now go ahead and take a bath then put on your uniform and go down to eat"

"Hai!" Youichi said arranging his bed

"I cooked the food so tell me if it's tasty okay?" Mikan said w/ one wink

"Yey! I will taste your yummy cooking again" Youichi said then Mikan closed the door and go to Natsume's room

_knOck…knOck…knOck…_

NO ANSWER

"*sigh* I'm coming in" Mikan said opening the door, "hmm…Natsume wake up" she said moving him

"Natsume wake up" she said moving him a little harder but he still don't wake up, he just pulled her to his bed like they are sleeping beside each other, "Natsume let go!" then Natsume kissed her cheek, "Ohayo"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Mikan said a little bit angry and blushing

"Why are you angry and blushing?" Natsume said smirking

"Why did you kiss me?" Mikan asked still blushing

"Morning kiss, I just feel like giving you one" Natsume said

"I'm not your wife to be given a morning kiss" Mikan said blushing and looking at him directly

"You'll be, don't worry" Natsume said

"Hmpf…what makes you so sure about that?" Mikan asked

"Because I'm sure you'll also fall for me" Natsume said

"In your dreams" Mikan said, "I'm not sleeping beauty to be given a kiss because I am not asleep, and when she wakes up she lived with her prince because he is her true love, sorry but I am not like that"

"You'll fall for me someday, all girls do" Natsume said

"Not one of them" Mikan said

"You are" Natsume said

"I don't think so because I am not like them who are chasing you everywhere and flirts with you" Mikan said

"Yeah you are not because you don't want to let me know that you like me" Natsume said

"You are so full of yourself" Mikan said, "Well, yeah yeah whatever, go take a bath then put your uniform and go down to eat" Mikan said still blushing then closed the door and then she thought, "Is he serious on what he said last night that's why he is acting like this? Whoa did I just thought of that...shoo shoo sinister thoughts because it's impossible, he has different girls every one week" then she got down still blushing because of what happened earlier

"What happened Mikan? Are you sick?" Ruriko asked worried

"No, I'm fine" Mikan said then she thought, "He'll just toy around of my feelings"

**Flashback on how Mikan know about Natsume's girlfriends**

_They are in the classroom, the time they were given a task_

"_You know Mikan-chan, Onii-chan always change his girlfriends every week, after he makes out with them he will just leave them" Aoi whispered to Mikan then Mikan became shocked and put on her shocked expression_

"_Hmpf, what a playboy" Mikan said with a little bit angry voice_

"_He never gets serious with even just one of them" Aoi said_

**End of Flashback**

When they are all in their sits they said, "Itadakimasu"

"Who cooked this?" Natsume asked chewing his food

"Why Natsume do you like it?" Mikan asked

"It tastes fine than the usual" Natsume said but wrong move!

"Really? Because I cooked it" Mikan said happily then Natsume choked his food

"Oh my" Mikan said, "Pass the juice"

Michiko passed the juice then Mikan immediately put the juice into the glass and gave it to Natsume

"Are you okay now?" Mikan asked worried and put the glass on the table

"You know how to cook?" Natsume asked

"Yes I do, remember that I am a star and there are times that I have to cook my food myself" Mikan said, "Does it taste good people?"

"Yummy as ever" Youichi said

"It is" Aoi said, "My idol is fantastic!"

"Approve!" All the 5 maids said

"Thank you" Mikan said, "There are many foods left so you can give some to the guards"

"Hai" All the maids said

"Well I am done eating, finish up the foods you got nee-chan's" Mikan said, "Youichi and Aoi, wanna go to school with me?"

"Hai" They both said, "We're also done eating"

"Let's go Natsume" Mikan said, "ride with us"

"No" Natsume said chewing his bread, "I will ask the driver to drive me to school"

"No no No no No" Mikan said, "It's not nice to bother other people when someone is offering something" then she pulled him but can't

"I will not go"Natsume said drinking his juice

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked

"Yes" Natsume said

"Okay" Mikan said grinning then this is the sign that Natsume made a wrong move again because Mikan got the telephone and called the guards to go to the dining room and in 30 seconds they arrived

"What is it Mikan-sama?" They guards asked (3 guards)

"Please put Natsume in my car, in the front seat" Mikan said, "thank you"

"Hai" They all said obediently

"Oi, I am your master here, why are you following her?" Natsume said removing his hands that they are holding

"For your information, "I am already part of this house" Mikan said, "Now don't listen to what this guy is saying for now, just put him in my car"

"Hai" They the guards carried Natsume to Mikan's car

"Calm down Natsume" Mikan shouted at the door, "Michiko nee can you please get Natsume's bag?"

"Okay" Michiko said then she gave Natsume's bag to Mikan

"Arigatou" Mikan said, "Ittekimasu" (thank you, I'll be going now)

"Itterashai" They all said (take care)

Mikan got in her car with Natsume beside her and at their back is Aoi and Youichi

"Hold this" Mikan said giving Natsume's bag and her bag to Natsume

"Oi Oi, who told you that I am your slave?" Natsume complained

"You're not my slave, I am just telling you to hold on to that because I will drive, can drive with bags on my hands Your Highness?" Mikan said mockingly

"Why not let Youichi or Aoi hold it?" Natsume said still complaining

"Because they are kids, their bags have enough weight for them, since you are older you should hold it" Mikan said, "Any more questions that I must explain Your Highness?"

"Hn" was all Natsume can say then Mikan smiled and begin driving, 5 minutes they are already at the school and students rounded up around the car and before they go down

"Okay don't go down first people because we'll die because of this crowd" Mikan said holding her cellphone and begun dialing a number, "Good Morning, can you please make us a way? We can't get through with this crowd"

"Hai" The guy on the phone said and then after 20 seconds guys in black suits are holding the crowd and Mikan said, "Arigatou" then she hanged up, "Well let's go and be a little fast because I don't want them to have a hard time holding the crowd" then they all got out

"Kyaa! Mikan-sama!" They all said Mikan smiled at them

"Natsume-sama!" The fan girls said

"Why is Mikan-sama with Natsume-sama?" Girl#1 said

"Yeah she is, why they are together with Aoi-chan and Youichi-kun?" Girl#2 said

"I heard that middle school students are given a task to take care of the grade 3 student's ant they will live on the guy's house" a boy said

"WHAT?" Girl#1 shouted very loud but not too loud, the nerve of her, even though she is a star she flirts with Natsume-sama and she is very proud that she is living on Natsume-sama's house" when Mikan heard this she stopped controlling her temper because it will be bad for her image, Natsume, Youichi and Aoi also stopped and followed Mikan

"Uhmmm…hi, excuse me but I heard something about me that you said, you may not like me but please don't say it behind my back" Mikan said and all the students became quiet to hear their conversation

"Oh Okay, then I will say it, THE NERVE OF YOU!, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE A STAR, YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH NATSUME-SAMA! AND YOU ARE ALSO MAKING HIM YOUR SLAVE BY GETTING HIM CARRY YOUR BAG! AND YOU ARE EVEN PROUD OF THE FACT THAT YOU ARE LIVING WITH HIM" The girl shouted out of jealousy, all the girls agreed

"Okay, now please quiet down people and let me talk" Mikan said and they became quiet again, "Actually I don't like putting people into humiliation but I am not flirting with Natsume, hmm...let me see, oh yes now that we are talking about flirting, aren't you girls the one flirting with him to get his attention? Following him everywhere when he is avoiding you?" Mikan said then all the girls became shocked

"We are not!" The girls all said

"Oh really, but why do I hear 'Kyaa! Natsume-sama' things?" Mikan said kind of imitating the fangirls voice

"Do you have a proof?" Girl#1 asked

"Oh you want some proof?" Mikan said, "Wait a sec" then she dialed a number on her cellphone, "Hello Yashiro-san can you please give me the recorder of what I told you to record last time?"

"What record Ojou-sama?" Yashiro said, "You have many records here"

"The screaming of Fan girls" Mikan said

"Okay" Yashiro said and hanged up then after 30 seconds he is in front of Mikan giving the recorder and bowing

"Now now please raise your head" Mikan said, "Arigatou"

"At your service" Yashiro said

"Okay I'll play it now people so listen carefully" Mikan said and played the record

**What the recorder is saying:**

"_Kyaa! Natsume-sama!" All the fan girls said_

"_Aww…he disappeared, where did he go?" Girl#1 said_

"_Let's check there!" Girl#2 said_

**End of record**

"Is that proof enough?" Mikan asked

"That's…" They all said

"That's?" Mikan said giving the recorder to Yashiro, "Arigatou, you can return now"

"Hai" Yashiro said then disappeared

"Gomenasai!" They all said bowing

"Now now please raise your heads" Mikan said smiling sweetly, "Apology accepted"

"Then why is Natsume-sama carrying your bag?" Girl#3 asked

"Oh that? Well since I am driving I told him to hold it because I can't drive with bags on my hands right? But I haven't got it from him yet so…" Mikan said, "Give me my bag please, _your__lovers__are__getting__angry__at__me,__they__think__I__am__stealing__you__away__from__them_" she whispered the italic words

"Hn" Natsume said giving Mikan her bag

"Thank you" Mikan said, "Well see you guys later" then Mikan and the other three arrived the classroom with no people in it because it's still early, and the time says 7:45am

"Wow!" Aoi said sitting, "You are amazing Mikan-chan!"

"Huh?" Mikan said because she don't know what's amazing on what she said

"Those girls were speechless!" Aoi said, "Even I am speechless, it's a good job!"

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled, "Actually I shouldn't have said those things"

"It's fine" Aoi said, "They started it"

"I guess so" Mikan said getting something in her bag, "Oh yeah, here are your bento's"

"We have bento's! Yey!" Youichi cheered

"It's been a long time since we ate a bento" Aoi said, "Ne, nii-chan?"

"Hehehe…one for you You-chan, and for Aoi and Natsume" Mikan said giving it to them, "Eat that Natsume, okay?"

"Hn" was all he could say then Hotaru came in

"Hotaaaaruuuu!" Mikan said, "Ohayo!" running to her to hug her

_Baka…Baka…Baka…_

"Itai!" Mikan said, "My back aches!"

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" Iinchou said helping her, because when he got in, he saw Mikan being hit by the Baka gun again so he runned to help her

"Heki Heki" Mikan said, "Ohayo Iinchou"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Iinchou said smiling

"Why did you do that again Hotaru?" Mikan asked holding her back

"Because you are so noisy early in the morning" Hotaru said

"Hmpf…" Mikan said and asked, "Who are your kids?"

"My brother and Ruka's cousin" Hotaru said inventing who knows what

"Honto? Your brother is also here?" Mikan said shocked

"He is" Hotaru said

"Where is he?" Mikan asked

"with Ruka" Hotaru said then Mikan headed to Ruka's seat

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon" Mikan said

"Ohayo Mikan" Ruka said

"Ohayo Konato-kun and Ruka's cousin" Mikan said

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" They both said while turning around to see who said good morning to them

"Mikan nee-sama!" Konato said hugging her

"Long time no see Konato-kun" Mikan said hugging him back

"Hai, it's been a long time and I missed you so much" Konato said

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled, "Can you please introduce me to your cousin, Ruka-pyon?"

"Oh…she is Arisa Nogi" Ruka said, "Arisa this is Imai's best friend, Mikan Sakura"

"Hello! Nice to meet you, I am Ru-chan's cousin" Arisa said very fast, "Can I have your autograph, please?"

"Ah Ah…Okay" Mikan said unbelievable that she talked so fast then signed

"Awesome, thank you" Arisa said w/ sparkly background

"She is a big fan of yours" Ruka said

"Thanks for the support" Mikan said

"No problem, you are really amazing" Arisa said

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled then

_KrinG…krinG…krinG…_

Narumi-Sensei came in

"Ohayo my dear students" Narumi said

"Ohayo" They all greeted and thought, "He is not wearing those weird clothes today"

"Well there is a meeting I have to attend to so you all will have a free time until recess (snacks)" Narumi-Sensei said, "Adieu"

"Since when did he didn't attend to meetings" Mochu said (the person who have the ability to make people fly)

"Aoi and Youichi, come with me, I will introduce you to some playmates" Mikan said and they followed, "Ruka, is it okay if they play with them?"

"It's fine with us" Arisa and Konato said cheerfully

"Well then it's settled, see you guys later" Mikan said

"Where are you going?" Aoi asked

"Just gonna take a stroll?" Mikan said giggling the go to her seat and get her cellphone on her bag and noticed Natsume gone, before she got out of the room she told Aoi and Youichi, "Behave okay?"

"Hai" They both said then she headed out, going to the Sakura tree at the backyard of the school, then she saw him there

"Can I sit beside you?" Mikan asked Natsume

"Do whatever you want" Natsume said and in whole 10 minutes, they didn't do anything or talk, Natsume is just reading and Mikan is just staring in the sky and in that exact 10 minutes somebody called Mikan

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Excuse me" Mikan said standing up then answered, "Hello?"

"Hi" The guy said

"Hi, but who are you?" Mikan asked, "You're not in my phonebook"

"I know, I just want you to know my new number" The guy said

"I see" Mikan said, "Can you tell me who you are now?"

"You still haven't guessed who I am?" The guy said, "Unbelievable"

"Nope, do I look like I do?" Mikan said, "Yah it's quite unbelievable that you want me to guess who you are when there are millions of people in the world"

"Okay, I will introduce myself, I'm Kazuki Nakajima" Kazuki said and Mikan blushed at that name, Natsume is listening

"Oh my gosh! Sorry about my attitude. I thought it's someone who is fooling me" Mikan exclaimed then her voice softened, "How are you? How's work? What are you doing? And where are you?"

"Calm down, I'll answer it all" Kazuki said

"Okay, I missed you" Mikan said, I think somebody is getting jealous?

"I missed you too" Kazuki said, "Now let me answer those questions of yours"

"Okay, how are you?" Mikan asked

"I'm fine" Kazuki said

"How's work?" Kazuki said

"It's many but under control" Kazuki said

"What are you doing? Busy?" Mikan asked

"Talking to you and I am riding here at the car, not busy" Kazuki said

"Are you going to a concert in Korea?" Mikan asked (she knows that he is in Korea, she asked the "where are you" question a while ago because she is asking where he is in Korea

"Nope" Kazuki said, "Well I need to hang up now, I am on the destination I am going to"

"Aww…" Mikan said with a disappointment on her voice, "When will I talk to you again?"

"We'll see each other very soon and we'll talk when that time comes" Kazuki said sweetly

"When is that very soon thingy?" Mikan asked

"Just look forward to it, it's a surprise sweetheart" Kazuki said

"Okay, take care always!" Mikan said

"You too" Kazuki said then they both hanged up

"Who's that?" Natsume asked

"Someone I know" Mikan said finding Kazuki's picture on her cellphone

"A relative?" Natsume asked

"Nope, more like a friend" Mikan said then she found his picture, "Found it! He's so cute, hmmm…what does he look like now I wonder"

"Who? The one you talked to a while ago?" Natsume asked

"Yes" Mikan said admiring his picture then Natsume snatched her cellphone to take a look at his face

"So he is your boyfriend" Natsume said pushing her away because she is trying to reach her phone

"Give it back!" Mikan said trying to get her cellphone

KrinG…krinG…KrinG... (RECESS TIME!)

"Give it back now" Mikan ordered, "please?"

"Answer one question, is he your boyfriend?" Natsume asked

"Ohh, why are you curious?" Mikan said grinning, "Are you interested in me?"

"Why would I be interested in you?" Natsume asked, while Mikan just grinned at him

"Stop that grinning will you?" Natsume said quite annoyed by her grinning, "You still haven't answered my question"

"Nope he's not" Mikan said, "Now give me back my cellphone, please?" then he handed the cellphone to her then after that she just stared at him because he began reading his manga again

"What do you want?" Natsume asked looking at her

"Hello? Your Highness, the bell rang!" Mikan said

"So?" Natsume said reading again

"So?" Mikan repeated what he said quite shocked, "That means we need to eat, you'll not skipping recess mister"

"I will skip" Natsume said

"Come on Natsume, stand up, we'll get Aoi and Youichi to eat here" Mikan said pulling his one arm

"No" Natsume said

"Come on!" Mikan said then he used her saved up strength to pull Natsume but since he's a man, he easy pulled his hand back so she will let go but she fell on him

POSITION:

Natsume is sitting with his left foot bend upward while the right foot is laying down on the ground also bent and his right hand is on Mikan's back while his left hand is on the ground to support himself sitting on balance, the tree is also supporting his back. Mikan's both knees is on the ground which supports her while both of her hands are on Natsume's chest to support her also…their lips…are on each other which when they noticed they became shocked but Natsume made a move by putting his left hand oh Mikan's head to deepen the kiss and to both of their surprises she kissed him back. The kiss lasted for 20 seconds because Mikan broke it and got away from him standing and she faced her back at him

"OMG! What have I done?" Mikan thought holding her mouth

"You liked it don't you?" Natsume said in a teasing tone

"No I don't" Mikan said

"Oh really" Natsume said smirking

"Ugh, he is teasing me!" Mikan thought the said, "I'll get them" and with that she run off

=o.o=CLASSROOM=o.o=

The kids are playing, Youichi spotted her Onee-chan come in the classroom

"Onee-chan you're back" Youichi said

"Are you both hungry?" Mikan asked going to them

"Yes" They both said

"Let's go" Mikan said, "Oh yeah bring your bento's that I made"

"Mikan-chan, can we call you okaa-san?" Aoi asked

"Okaa-san?" Mikan shouted shocked which made the place quiet, people looking at her, "Oh, sorry, please don't mind me and continue what you are all doing, it's nothing" then they go back to their own business

"Since you will take good care of us and will be our parent, we want to call you that so that it's like the real thing" Youichi explained

"So, is it fine?" Aoi asked walking on the hallway looking at Mikan

"I guess" Mikan said totally unsure

"Great!" Aoi said very happy, "Then we'll call Onii-chan, Otou-san" Aoi declared

"Otou-san? That will make us appear like a married couple" Mikan said blushing

"Hai" Aoi said smiling

"I don't know, just ask him about it first" Mikan said

"Okay" Aoi said walking in front of Natsume

"Okay, bring out your bento's" Mikan said, their position is, Mikan is in front of Natsume while Aoi is beside Mikan and Youichi is in front of Aoi

"Itadakimasu" The three people said then Mikan was about to put the food in her mouth but stopped and said, "Hey Natsume, Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't have anything to eat" Natsume said still reading

"But I gave you a bento box earlier" Mikan said

"It was spilled a while ago" Natsume said

"How?" Mikan asked

**FlashbAck on when Natsume spilled the food**

_Mikan was talking to Ruka about him guard Aoi and Youichi then Natsume got out of the room to find a place to read and when he got out_

"_Kyaa! Natsume-sama" His fangirls shouted and because of them wanting to get near him, his bento was thrown to the ground then they stopped shouting because Natsume gave them a Clean-that-up glare, they understood it then cleaned the mess up_

**End of FlashbAck**

"I see" Mikan said, "But you still need to eat, whether you like it or not I will force this food in your mouth, got it?"

"If you can" Natsume said confidently and calmly reading his manga

"Don't try me, Your Highness" Mikan said grinning then immediately get the spoon and force the food on his mouth, he ate the half

"Woah" Aoi and Youichi said in awe

"Okay you've had enough" Mikan said, "My turn to eat now" then she ate the half that's left on her bento

"An indirect kiss!" Aoi and Youichi thought the same thing then looked at each other

"Gochu-sama" The three all said (thanks for the food)

"Let's head back to the classroom now" Mikan said

"Hai!" Aoi and Youichi said

"You're coming w/ us mister" Mikan said in a ordering voice, "No cutting of classes"

"Let's go Onii-chan" Aoi said

"Come Natsume if you don't want me to make your life miserable" Mikan said threatening and he followed her, who knows what she can do, then when they came to the classroom the bell rang

Kring..kring..Kring

Narumi-sensei came in

"Alright, now be quiet class" Narumi-sensei said, "We have another transferee"

"Boy or Girl?" The class asked

"A boy who is kind of a Hollywood Star" Narumi-sensei said, "Come in" and the guy came in, all the girls gasped in awe because he is so cute? gorgeous? or handsome?, girls have heart-shaped eyes except Mikan and Hotaru, Hotaru is doing her invention, Mikan haven't seen him yet because she is busy talking to Aoi who is beside her and on her other side is Natsume who is reading his manga as usual

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi-sensei said

"Hi, I'm Kazuki Nakajima, 15 years old, Nice to meet you" Kazuki said then when Mikan heard his name, she immediately looked at him and put on a shocked face

"Okaa-san?" Aoi asked then Natsume looked at Aoi then to Mikan then to the transferee and he noticed that he looked familiar

Girls are shouting "kyaa~"

"Marry me" Girl#1 shouted

"Be my boyfriend" Girl#2 shouted

"Can I have your autograph?" Girl#3 shouted

"Be mine!" Girl#4 shouted

And so on …

"Quiet down girls" Narumi-sensei said, "Ask questions one by one"

"What's your alice?" Gril#1 said

"Lightning, Ice" Kazuki said

"Star rank?" Girl#2 said

"Special" Kazuki said

"Marry me?" Girl#1 said with puppy dog eyes

"Nope" Kazuki said smiling

"Be my boyfriend?" Girl#2 said

"Nope" Kazuki said smiling because he is enjoying their questions, he thinks it's funny

"Wife?" Sumire said

"Absolutely not" Kazuki said then the boys laughed because Sumire is always rejected

"Autograph?" Girl#3 said

"Okay" Kazuki said and signed

"Can we make a fan club for you?" Girl#1 asked

"Sure" Kazuki said

"Why did you decline us all?" Girl#2 said sadly, "at least you chose 1 from us"

"First I'm just new here and I don't know you girls and lastly …" Kazuki said

"And lastly?" The girls said becoming very curious on what he will say" then Kazuki looked at Mikan and give her the look can-I-tell-them-about-it, and Mikan nodded in agreement, "Mikan Sakura is my girlfriend"

"WHAT?" All of the students in the class said even Natsume because she lied about it a while ago

"Gomen Natsume, we just don't want anybody to know about our relationship" Mikan whispered to Natsume, Natsume finally remembered that he is the one on the picture a while ago

"Well, I'll go for another meeting, free time to know Kazuki-kun" Narumi-sensei said, "Adieu" then Kazuki go near Mikan's chair while she just blushed then stand and hugged him

"I've missed you so much" Mikan said

"Missed you too" Kazuki said hugging her back

* * *

I updated again after a very long time. Sorry guys, I'm very busy.

Lazy to type but I'm gonna do my best to update again.

Add my Yahoo Messenger account or Hotmail account, PM me :)

Hope you enjoyed this update.


End file.
